


Danny,s Lunch Date

by PurpleShaqJock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, OC, Pining Steve, mentions of Nick Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleShaqJock/pseuds/PurpleShaqJock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is with a date at Kamekona's. Steve's choking on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny,s Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Keahu Kahuanui is only rivaled by my love for Alex O'loughlin and Scot Caan :-). It is why I've mentioned him, though not in a very polite way.
> 
> I did this one in about an hour and a half so forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Also, this is my first McDanno fic so, please be gentle

Steve looked across their table at Kamekona's and could not help the lump that formed in his throat. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He knew it was his fault that Danny was at a different table, having lunch with someone else. He should be the one at that table, laughing at the funny face Danny made when he bit into an extra spicy shrimp.

When he dared to look back at Danny's table, they locked eyes and Steve felt heat creep up to his face. Their gaze lingered until Danny's date touched his hand, pulling his eyes away from Steve.

Steve sighed and turned his attention back to his friends.

"You alright, bossman?", Kono asked.

Steve gave her a small smile and nodded but he knew Kono did not believe him. And why would she, when she knew very well how he felt for his partner? She had tried to tell him to confess his feelings to Danny but he had insisted that they were purely platonic. Kono had given him the same look she was giving him now.

"Really, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Tired? You?" Chin countered. "Not likely."

"What do you mean not likely?" Steve asked amusedly. "I'm not a robot, Chin. I get tired too."

Lou scoffed. "The only thing you get tired of is Danny's constant nagging like an old wife. Your words, commander, not mine."

Everyone laughed.

Lunch ended and they all got up to leave. Steve glanced back at Danny's table and felt a pang of disappointment when he saw it empty. He sighed and dragged himself back to his truck and drove off.

***

Steve walked into HQ and looked around. He saw the team huddled together in Danny's office talking in hush tones. He halted at the door to let them finish.

"What's up, Steve?" Chin greeted as he hurried out of Danny's office followed by Kono and Grover.

"What was that?" Steve asked and pointed at the retreating guys with his thumb as he entered Danny's office.

"What was what?" Danny asked.

"Why did they scurry out of here when they saw me? What were you guys talking about?"

"Scurry?" Danny arched his brow and laughed as he went around to sit on his desk.

"Yeah, Danny. Scurry."

"Let me tell you something my friend. Rats scurry. Not humans. And if these human beings scurried, it's because they learned that from you."

Steve arched his eyebrow. "They learned it from me?"

"Absolutely right they learned it from you. You're an animal." Danny replied, gesturing wildly with his arms and Steve laughed. Silence ensued for a while.

"So," Steve started.

"So what, Steven?"

"Who was your lunch date today?"

Danny laughed. "Must you know every detail of my life?"

"What, you can't tell me? You think he's so cool that I'm going to steal him away from you?"

"I think that you think I should tell you everything about me when you choose those bits and pieces of you that you want me to know."

"What do you mean? I tell you everything about me."

"Really? You mean like the fact that you play for the same team or the fact that you, mister I'm-irresistible-to-all-and-sundry, slept with Bullfrog the day before you put a bullet in his chest?"

Steve was stunned to silence. How did Danny know about that?

"You spying on me?" Steve asked, his tone dead serious. Danny's teasing manner died when he saw the look on Steve's face.

"What? No! Of course not."

"Then how did yo..."

Grover tapped the window and Steve's question died on his lips as they rushed to the tech table.

***

Steve rang the bell and let himself in without waiting for a reply. He walked into the living room and found Danny sprawled on the couch watching tv, a longboard on the table.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"We missed you at dinner."

"After the silent treatment I've endured from you today, I wasn't up for dinner." Danny replied and sat up to look at Steve. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. See how you're doing." Steve replied, trying to keep the nervousness he felt, from his voice.

"I'm doing fine thank you, Steve." Danny stood up and mock bowed, causing Steve to smile his not so smile. "Want a beer?"

Steve nodded. Danny went to the kitchen and came with a longboard. He sat back on the couch, twisted the cap and handed the beer to Steve, who was still standing. They drank in silence for a while, each immersed in his own thoughts.

"Why are you really here, Steve?" Danny asked.

Steve sighed before he walked to the window and stared into the darkness outside. "I feel bad about, you know, earlier."

"You mean when you accused me of spying on you?" Danny asked, his tone making Steve flinch and turn around to face him.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to accuse you. I just— I was shocked that you knew about Taylor and I. I thought we had been careful."

"Maybe you had been." Danny replied, his tone softer. "But you forget that I'm your partner, Steve. One who knows you inside out. Even those bits and pieces that you think I don't."

Steve smiled.

"You also told me Taylor would spend at yours because you had a lot of catching up to do. The next day, you were all glowy, and you kept smiling that goofy smile of yours like you always did the morning after Cath had spent the night."

Steve's felt his face heat up and he averted his eyes briefly. "I don't glow, Danno."

"You do too. And your eyes take on this sleepy, content slant and you walk this bounce —"

"Enough." Steve said and both men laughed.

"Taylor and I had a thing back in the navy." Steve began after a moment of silence. "Sometimes things got so bad out there, Danny, and we had to turn to each other for help."

"A thing? By a thing you mean feelings, right?" Danny asked. Then added almost coyly. "You don't have to answer that."

"I guess." Steve answered anyway. "But whatever feelings there were have long since died. That night was supposed to be just catching up, but it kinda got out of hand. It'd been a while for me, Danno, so when we started, I was powerless to stop."

"I understand." Danny said in a low tone and looked down at his lap.

Steve moved from the window and came to sit next to Danny. "Listen Danny, I'm sorry if I make you feel like I don't want you to know everything about me because I do. The good, bad and downright ugly bit of me"

"I know."

"No you don't, Danno. If you did you'd know that I have it bad for you, have had it for a while now. So bad that when Taylor and I were —, it was your name that I kept calling."

Danny's mouth dropped. He already knew he was utterly in love with Steve. He also knew Steve was very fond of him but he had no idea it was to that extreme.

"Must have hurt that poor motherfucker's feelings." Was Danny's reply. Steve grinned.

"I don't think he minded. He actually encouraged me to tell you about it but, you know."

"His name is Keahu."

"What?" Steve asked, confused.

"My lunch date. His name is Keahu Kahu-something. He's Kono's former school mate. She said I was too vanilla and that she would hook me up with, as she put it, an out gay guy, to rock my world."

Steve nodded and donned a weird expression. He was sure Kono did that to prod him to do something about his feelings for Danny.

"You have aneurysm face. Why do you have aneurysm face?"

"I don't have aneurysm face." Steve replied but the weird look was still on his face. "Do you like him?"

"No." Danny said simply. "The guy's too self centered. And loud."

"He's nothing like you then." Steve shot back and Danny smiled.

"That's what I was telling the team when you came in and caused them to scurry."

Steve said nothing.

"I'm not interested in him like that, Steve. So, don't worry."

"I'm not worried." Steve replied and smiled when he realized that his voice had betrayed him.

"Yeah." Danny countered, his own smile forming.

"He's cute."

"You think?" Danny raised a brow.

"His eyes are."

"Yeah. But yours are cuter. More like hypnotic."

Steve smiled.

"He has a sexy dimpled smile."

"Not half as sexy as yours."

Steve's heart fluttered.

"Looks like takes good care of his body."

"And still you manage to look better than him without even trying."

"Without even trying?" Steve asked in mock offense. "Danno, I try like hell to keep looking this good."

_I just wish you'd notice._

"And you do. You are gorgeous, Steve. All of you. Sometimes when you're walking to the shore, with water dripping from your chest all the way down to your belly button, all I want to do is go down on my knees and dip my tongue inside it."

Steve's eyes turned a shade darker and he took in a shaky breath as he lifted his eyes to look deep into Danny's.

When their eyes locked, the longing was undeniable. When their lips met, the passion was earth shattering.

As Steve pushed Danny back on the couch and lay on top of him, bone for bone and limb for limb, the only thing that separated them from each other were the clothes they wore.

As they rocked together, lost in the throes of passion, they knew they would not last and a little later, they were riding their orgasms out like they would never stop.

They lay boneless, squeezed together on the couch, Steve tracing his fingers lazily on Danny's still clothed chest.

"So, who topped?"

"Huh?"

"Was it you or was is Bullfrog?"

Steve laughed and captured Danny's lips into his for a slow kiss.

"Who do you think?"

"Ok. That, is something we need to discuss too."

"No need to discuss it. I'll be whatever you need me to be, Danno."

Danny smiled and got off the couch.

"I'm sticky and I badly need a shower. Why don't we take this not-discussion to the bathroom."

He held out his hand to Steve, who smiled and took it. Together, they walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

End


End file.
